Twentythree
by l y z e t t e
Summary: It's CeCe's twenty-third birthday! Gunther throws her a birthday party and everyone gives her fantastic gifts! What's inside that 2 meter box, anyway?


**I'm back with another one-shot, bay-beez! So, did you guys like the last chapter of The GeCe Dare? I know that I did! XD Anyway, enjoy this one-shot!**

***Twenty three***

A 23 year-old Rocky sneaked in CeCe's bedroom in the apartment that they shared. Even if 10 years have passed, CeCe still hasn't learned to organize stuff, therefore the 'tidiness' of her bedroom.

"CeCe! Wake up! It's your 23rd birthday today!" Rocky whispers in her best friend's ear.

CeCe didn't wake up or gave signs that she was about to.

"Come on, _Cecilia!_ It's your birthday!"

CeCe opened her eyes in alarm and sat up.

"Who called me for _Cecilia_?"

Rocky tried to hold back her laughter, but failed. CeCe haven't changed at all. She was the same lazy, daring and fun person Rocky knew. It surprised Rocky that CeCe graduated.

After one and a half hour of trying to get CeCe out of bed, CeCe was in the shower. Rocky picked out her own outfit and picked one out for CeCe too.

Rocky put on a beige halter-neck dress that reached down to her ankles and gold sandals. She straightened her hair and put on gold earrings to match her shoes.

She was done doing her make-up when CeCe stepped out of the bathroom with a fluffy towel around her petite body and her head.

"It's on the bed." Rocky said, meaning CeCe's outfit.

CeCe put on the outfit with no protest. It was a baby blue dress that only reached down to her knees. She braided her hair and put on a silver necklace with a royal blue Swarovski crystal pendant and matching earrings. She was still pretty short for her age, so she put on blue heels.

"Rocky, where exactly are we going?" CeCe asks when they put on their jeans jackets. Rocky smiles.

"You'll see."

***Twenty-three***

They arrived at Gunther's apartment. The people closest to CeCe were there. Tinka (who is one of her best friends now), Ty (Tinka's fiancée), Flynn (with his girlfriend Chanelle, a supermodel), her mom Georgia (with her stepdad Gary Wilde), Deuce and Gunther, her boyfriend.

Everyone gave her a big hug and greeted her "Happy Birthday!". Gunther gave her a kiss.

After eating some cake and watching an embarrassing video of CeCe when she was 3 years old until she was 10, all of them surrounded CeCe when she was opening her presents.

Flynn and Chanelle gave her three DVDs. They were chick flicks, as Ty and Deuce calls them. It was Chanelle who picked it for her, not Flynn.

Tinka and Ty were next. CeCe spotted the engagement ring in Tinka's finger when she handed CeCe the package. It was a hair straightener (since CeCe's was old) and some B V L G A R I products.

Her mom and Gary gave her a green designer dress that Gary bought (Georgia picked the dress, of course) and shoes that matched (Georgia picked the shoes too).

Deuce gave her a teddy bear that she has been wanting for a while. The reason why she liked it so much is because it was so fluffy. It was fluffier than fluffy. The teddy was cream coloured and had black beady eyes. Deuce hung around a necklace around the teddy. It had a "C" shaped pendant.

Rocky gave her tapes from _Shake it Up! Chicago_ and a scrapbook that she made when they were teenagers. CeCe gave her a hug.

When CeCe thought it was over, Gunther appeared with a _giant_ box. It was so tall that she had to stand on a ladder.

Gunther assisted her and CeCe opened the box carefully. Inside, she found 10 brown teddy bears. There was a number in each bear. She found a note in the middle. She read it.

_For the 10 years of us being a couple..._

CeCe smiled and found another opening. She took out the bears from the box and placed them carefully on the sofa. She opened the smaller box and found 9 beautifully decorated cupcakes. Each cupcake was numbered. She found another note and read it.

_For the 9 times we have failed baking cupcakes __together__..._

CeCe let out a small giggle and took out the cupcakes and gave it to those who wanted one. Just like she expected, she found another opening. She opened it and found 8 roses with tags. If you read the tags one by one, you could see that they were numbered too. She automatically reached for the note in the middle and read it.

_For the 8 Valentine's Days I gave you jewelleries instead of roses..._

She could remember those 8 Valentine's Days well. She still had the jewelleries. That time, she wasn't used to get spoiled by her boyfriend and only wanted him to give her the normal Valentine's Day gifts like roses or chocolates. Not Swarovski jewelleries. She collected the roses and put it on the table and gave Gunther a kiss on the cheek.

She opened the much smaller box and found 7 hearts that were broken into two pieces. She took the note and read it.

_For the 7 times we have argued..._

CeCe remembered those arguments. The arguments were so bad that they didn't speak to each other for days. Like she did with the other gifts, she was about to put the broken hearts on the table but she couldn't pick them up. She tried to pick one up again but failed. She put two halves together so it built a heart and continued until she heard a clicking sound and the box opened automatically.

Inside box number six, she found 6 dresses. CeCe stared at them in awe and inspected the fabric. She found a note and read it.

_For the 6 dresses I spilled juice or coffee on..._

CeCe smiled. Gunther remembered all those times when she wore a dress, Gunther always managed to spill juice or coffee on it. She found another opening and put the dresses on the sofa with the teddy bears which Tinka, Rocky, Georgia and Chanelle started to look at. CeCe could hear their whispers.

"_Omigosh! Chanel! Vera Wang!"_

She opened box number five and found five pictures of couples walking happily together. The couples in the pictures were her mom and Gary, Tinka and Ty, Deuce and Rocky, Chanelle and Flynn and two of their old classmates.

_For the 5 couples we matched together..._

She showed the pictures to her guests and put it on the table. The women continued worshipping the designer dresses.

Box number four was pretty small comparing to box number ten. She looked inside and saw four charms that she could put on her charm bracelet. Charm nr. 1 was a pair of miniature sneakers. Nr. 2 was her name, CeCe. Nr. 3 was a flag of the U.S.A. and Nr. 4 was a miniature teddy bear.

_4 charms for you, bay-bee! ;)_

CeCe laughed at note nr. 4. They may not be teenagers anymore, but Gunther still calls her for his "bay-bee".

Box number three was pretty amusing to CeCe. It was 3 drawings by a 9 year old. When CeCe inspected the drawings more, she saw that they were made by Gunther when he was 9. She read the note on top of the drawings.

_These are 3 drawings I've always wanted to give you but never dared to..._

Box number two was smaller than she expected. She opened the box carefully and found two rings. _Engagement_ rings. CeCe gasped and looked around. The women weren't looking at the dresses anymore. They were all looking at her. She didn't see any opening under box nr. 2. There was a note beside it.

_You have got 10 teddy bears, 9 cupcakes, 8 roses, 7 'broken' hearts, 6 dresses, 5 pictures, 4 charms, 3 drawings and 2 rings. It's time for number 1..._

She looked up from the note and saw Gunther on his knee and holding one of the engagement rings.

"Cecilia Amanda Jones, will you marry me?"

CeCe shudders at the mentioning of her name but smiles widely and nods.

"Yes! Yes!" She says as she pulls Gunther to a passionate kiss. CeCe breaks the kiss and looks at him.

"I get to keep the dresses, right?"

***Twenty three***

**Review, please! ^_^**

**|  
>V<strong>


End file.
